Keep him safe
by Natalie Ryan
Summary: Short and angsty story that I came up when I read the press release for 8x08 and saw the promo pics. Hawaii Five 0 belongs to CBS and Peter Lenkov, I don't own it.


**Keep him safe**

* * *

 **When the press release for 8x08 along with the promo pics got out, I couldn't resist and not writing this. It's just how I see the whole situation. They didn't show it, and top it off with 6x25 and its awful ending. Also my muse was in angsty mood, considering my current situation. My grandfather died and well I've been distracting myself the whole day, and thank God for the amazing friends I have that have been a great support and doing all they can to help in the distraction process. Thank you all, and I love you.**

 **Hope you'll like this little story.**

…

* * *

Danny was trying hard not to hyperventilate, he was trying hard not to. But, he failed. Because he could feel the panic attack tethering on the edge, threatening to burst full blow, and leave him breathless. He was supposed to be calm and be there for Steve, and look at him now, trying not to panic, in the change room of the hangar.

 _Gather yourself the fuck up, Williams. You cannot be like this. Not now when Steve needs you more than ever._

All of their teammates already donned the shirts with the logo of the race they were going to take part of. And Steve was going undercover as a pilot, _as a damn pilot_.

That's what bothered Danny the most, because last time Steve went undercover, as a pilot, things didn't end well for him. Danny gave him half of his liver so Steve could live, and this was one of the precise things Danny was afraid of, like when Steve leaped into action just weeks after the transplant.

Danny knew Steve could take care of himself, maybe even better that Danny himself could, but he couldn't for the love of him forget that feeling deep in his chest every time he heard a plane crash occurred, or that Steve was talking about piloting again someday. It chilled him to the bone.

It was a public secret Danny was not a big fan of flying, and after that horrible incident almost two years ago, it was just bound to happen for the other shoe to drop and finding himself in the same situation as before.

Danny was supposed to dress up half an hour ago, but he was nowhere in sight and Steve was worried. He already had on his suit and one gloved hand held the helmet while the other scratched the head, trying to figure out what took so long for Danny to stay behind them.

Steve finally decided to go look at his partner, but when he found him in the changing room, t-shirt clutched tight in his right hand against his chest, unreadable look in his eyes, Steve knew. He was dreading this moment, he knew it was coming. God knows Danny didn't talk much about it, but Steve knew it was there. Danny was deeply emotionally rattled with what happened to them on that fateful undercover assignment.

"Hey, Danny, you ready?"

Danny was startled out of his reverie by Steve's voice and it was like a tidal wave, his voice actually calmed Danny and prevented the panic attack. But Danny was still under the influence of the memories of Steve being shot, blood leaking out of his wounds, pooling on the floor around his seat and Steve saying "Danny, I'm gonna die.".

"No, I have some trouble putting on this shirt. You know with this damn brace…" His voice wavered in the end and he just turned his head towards the lockers, not looking at Steve directly.

"I'm sorry, Danny."

"For what?" Danny whipped his head towards Steve then.

"For being the reason that brace is on your arm in the first place."

"Oh, no, you don't."

"But, it's the truth."

"No. As much as I like to rile you up about how cheap you are for doing what you did with that ladder, it's not your fault you have a clumsy partner that was tired beyond himself, and he just tripped and fell. Just don't, okay?"

"If you say so."

"I do. You should know already that with me it's always like that. I may bitch and moan the whole day about something, but this here" Danny showed to his brace "is definitely not your fault. It's not like you came and pushed me to fall off of the ladder."

"God forbid."

"So?"

"Okay, okay, I know you are right, yes. Want me to help you with that?"

Danny stared for a bit at the t-shirt he clutched tightly in his hand, that beads of perspiration were soaked by the fabric.

"Sure. It's really a bother these days how I can't remove it without bumping myself on something and be reminded of how much it fricking hurts." Danny couldn't hide the pain in his voice, and Steve knew somehow that pain wasn't just because of the physical injury.

"Well, let me quote you. You know me by now, too, so never be afraid to ask for some help Danny. I'm always here."

"Yeah, but you have Eddie now, and Junior lives with you. Lots of responsibilities, babe. I don't expect you to be at my beck and call and pamper me 24/7."

"It's not about pampering you Danny. It's about taking care of you when you need it. What are friends for, huh?" Steve said as he took the t shirt from Danny's hand.

Danny smiled, and nodded, okay, Steve was right, and maybe he was overreacting, but he couldn't help himself when he felt that familiar pang in his chest when Steve was in question.

Steve gently removed the brace and unclipped the holder. He removed Danny's dark blue t-shirt and helped him with the race issued t-shirt. After that he clipped the brace back in place.

Now, that Danny was ready for their assignment, Steve took the liberty to poke the hornets' nest.

"You know, Danny… I have an idea why you are like this. And I'd appreciate it if you talked with me about it. Holding it inside, it won't do you any good."

"You talking from experience there, babe?"

"Is that obvious?"

"Translucent."

Steve waited for Danny to come around and say something, but he kept his silence, which was unnerving and got Steve on edge.

"You know this case is important, Danny. As much as it is important for me to go undercover as a pilot and take a part in the race. You know that, right?"

"Last time was an important case, too."

 _Touché_ , Steve said to himself, and took a deep breath. "It was, Danny, but nothing will go wrong this time."

"How can you be so sure about that, Steve? How can you be so sure that you won't…? That you'll be safe?" The desperation in Danny's voice was palpable and Steve halted in his tracks.

This ran deeper than Steve thought. And maybe, just maybe he should have insisted for Danny to talk about his fears before he even leaped in to the opportunity to go undercover to prevent another plane crash. But he didn't stop for a second to think of what this will do to himself, and Danny in the process.

Steve had not trouble with piloting after the accident happened. Sure, he had his fair share of flashbacks and thoughts that something similar could happen, but once he learned how to distract himself, he could easily do it. Like that one time not even two months ago when he had to help his team out of the fire Duclair set.

"Danny, talk to me buddy, say it. Please don't shut me out."

"I'm not shutting you out, Steve. It's just hard to say it." Danny swallowed the lump in his throat. "It's hard, because all I can think of is that damn moment when you were saying you were going to die, and I wasn't able to help you. And what if it happens again, and right now, I'm not even there."

"It won't. You know how I know that?"

"How, pray tell, you know that, Steven?"

"Because I know someone is going to wait for me after I finish the race. And that's one more reason I want it to be over quickly so we can catch our guy and then go home and forget about it."

"You know it just won't go away if you don't address it, right, Steve? I mean I've been trying to convince myself that it would not come up as a topic, but we all know how hell bent you are on doing the things your way, being an adrenaline junkie and all. It's just, I know that, I know if I asked you right now to not get in that plane, you wouldn't do it, because you tick differently than I do. And I'm not sure I'll be able to take another gut wrenching moment like that."

"You are right about that, Danny, it's just I want to be able to do some good and catch the son of a bitch causing us all this trouble. I want you to know, that there are times I remember that moment when I was shot, and then to know how you must have felt… I don't even want to know, because at least if our roles were reversed, I'd know what to do, but you my friend, you took that first time piloting to an entirely new level."

Danny chuckled at how fast was Steve able to lighten the mood, and maybe that was one of Danny's traits getting a revenge on Danny in the sweetest way possible.

"I'm scared. Dead scared. I know you are a pro, and I'll have your back if I could get inside with you. It's just the outcome I'm afraid of. Don't want to be donating another organ if something similar happens."

"Da-"

"Don't get me wrong, this is not bitching about me giving you half of my liver, I'd do it in a heartbeat again if I had to. This is me telling you, _obviously_ , to not get yourself killed. Because I won't be able to live on if you do not make it, and I'm not able to help you out. Do you get me?"

"I do."

Danny sighed and looked at Steve once again, before getting up, Steve following suit.

Just before they were about to enter the hangar so Steve could take his position in the plane, Danny looped his right arm over Steve's left and held on to dear life, like he was trying to stop him, one more final time of climbing in that deathtrap and getting himself on a road he would not be able to come back from.

Steve felt the vicelike grip on his left forearm, he could practically see the bones of Danny's arm, how pale it was and the pull was almost making Steve second guess his decision to go undercover as a pilot. Almost.

"Oh, Danno…" Steve said as he removed Danny's arm from his, taking Danny's hand instead and squeezed it for reassurance. "I promise you, I'll get back to you in one piece, so you can rant at me how dangerous it is for me to pilot one of these birds."

Danny was on the verge of tears, but Steve's hand on his kept him calm and grounded.

"You'll really do that? Let me rant at you for flying a plane?"

"Anything for you, Danno. Anything for you to feel better and not be scared of what could possibly happen to me out there. And I promise to take care of myself. I know there's a lot to worry about, believe me, but you also have to look inside you and think of when it'll be over. Can you do that for me?" Steve asked tentatively.

"Yes, I can."

Steve pulled Danny into a hug and soon enough he felt the muscles on Danny's back trembling under his hands. He ran them up and down in a calming manner that soon enough got Danny back on track to try and be strong for himself, and Steve, no matter how painful this situation was for both of them.

Danny pulled out of the hug and looked at Steve, seeing fear, worry and determination in his eyes.

"Love you, Steve. Good luck and be safe."

"Love you, too, Danno. Thank you."

Steve patted Danny on the shoulder getting in the hangar and inspecting the inside of the plane, as Danny joined the rest of the team and put on a headset, that was his only link to Steve right now.

With one final look to the sky, he whispered a silent prayer for Steve.

"Keep him safe for me."

…


End file.
